


Rain Check

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Snogging, Straddling, dark basements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: A/N: This is my first Sam x reader fic. It has evolved from a personal fantasy of mine into words on a page, so I’m hoping it is as titillating for you as it is for me. There may or may not be a Part 2 in the works.Summary: After being captured by Michael to serve as bait in order to lure Dean, you and Sam wake shackled across from each other in a dark basement.





	Rain Check

“Y/N? Y/N, can you hear me?”

The soft sound of a familiar voice echoes inside your jaded brain. Is that.. _Sam_?

You wearily open your eyes only to feel the stinging roughness of the wet, concrete floor underneath your cheek. Raising your head, you blink furiously and realize that you’re in some sort of cold, dank basement. You look around the dimly-lit room, feeling sharp pains from a small clotted wound on your forehead. Suddenly, your eyes fix upon a figure seated in the far corner of the basement. It’s Sam with his hands resting behind his back. His eyes meet yours.

“Y/N!” he cries out, trying to free himself from whatever has him fastened securely to the wall behind him. “Are you all right?”

“Sam?” You reply, lunging forward, only to be yanked back by shackles as well. You grunt in frustration as the metal from the obvious handcuffs scrapes against your wrists. “I’m okay, I guess. Where are we?”

“It’s Michael,” Sam explains exasperatedly, wrestling with his restraints again. “He has Dean! I think he’s going to use us as bargaining chips to force Dean into becoming his vessel again.”

“We need to get out of here then!” You try unsuccessfully to free yourself from the handcuffs.

“Y/N, I’ve tried,” Sam admits and sighs defeatedly. “I think it might be best to wait until-”

“No, Sam. I’m sorry. I’m not letting him take Dean again!” You say defiantly. Your heart aches at his defeatist attitude; you’d never heard his voice sound so hopeless before. Twisting your body slightly, you reach into your back pocket with your restrained hands and struggle to pull out a bobby pin.

“What are you doing?” Sam pleads, his eyes full of concern, watching you hurriedly try to free yourself. “Y/N, don’t do anything drastic. You could get us both killed - and Dean too!”

“Just trust me.” You fumble with the handcuffs for several minutes before they snap open and tumble to the floor behind you. You feel pleased with yourself at the small victory and rub your wrists in an attempt to rid them of the sudden soreness. You smugly look back at Sam. “Your turn.”

“Ok, you can try. Being in this corner makes it hard to move. I can only bend my legs.” Sam tries to reason with you as you crawl over to him and hook the bobby pin on the collar of your shirt beneath your leather jacket. “I don’t think you’ll be able to reach.”

The corner is rather cramped with a long, rounded pipe scaling the length from ceiling to floor. Sam’s back rests taut against the pipe, and you realize that his hands are attached by handcuffs around the base. You attempt to reach them from the sides, but soon become aware that the only way to unlock them may be to straddle his hips. Just the thought of it makes you blush.

“Stretch out your legs,” you command, gulping nervously, and rid yourself of your jacket. Sam obliges, unfolding his legs, and sits up straight. “If I can just…”

You spread your shaking legs over his and position yourself in his lap. You freeze, fully aware of how your bodies are now touching, forgetting why you were even there in the first place.

“Um…” Sam’s breath hitches in his throat and then, all you can hear is the deafening silence of the basement.

Your eyes flutter with desire and you place your palms flat against his blue-flanneled chest. You feel his heart beating frantically beneath your hands - the same as yours. You find it difficult to breathe.

There is no denying the attraction that has existed between the two of you since the day you met, a few days after you crossed over from the Apocalypse World with Bobby and the others. You’d become inseparable, drawing on your mutual love of Harry Potter and as Dean sarcastically declared it - “all things nerd.” Sam had also taken you under his wing, helping you find your bearings in this new, strange world. He’d helped you sharpen your skills as a hunter, teaching you a few tricks that were unknown to your world. In turn, you’d shown him some of your talents at martial arts, pinning him to the ground once, your lips almost giving in to the moment. Furthermore, you’d been a comfort to him while Dean was under the clutches of Michael the first time. All those late nights spent just talking were therapeutic to you both. But you two had never acted on your feelings. And now, here you were.

Your <color> eyes meet his, and then, his eyes trail to your lips. You want him to kiss you so badly, it hurts, but the moment just isn’t right. Maybe some other time. Still, you feel the pang of disappointment when he suddenly pulls away.

“Can you, um, reach them now?” Sam coughs and shakes his head as if he’s trying to recover from a dizzy spell. 

“Um, let me try.” Your hands anxiously retrieve the bobby pin from your shirt and snake around his back. You’re now completely pinned against him, his intoxicating scent and warmth surrounding you like a blanket. It’s more than you can take.

Suddenly, the handcuffs are freed, and you barely notice the clank of them hitting the floor before Sam’s lips are on yours, his hands clutching your neck and pulling you closer to him.

Your lips immediately respond in fervor and the surges of desire pulse through you like a raging tide. Sam’s strong hands come to rest on your bottom, thrusting you against his body. His soft lips mark a path down your neck along the hemline of your low-cut top. The scruff of his beard lightly pricks your skin all the way down, turning it to gooseflesh. God, you’re glad he grew back out his beard.

You throw your head back, allowing the long tendrils of your hair to cascade down your back as you begin to grind against him. One of his hands reaches up and gently cups your left breast, the thumb running back and forth over the hardened nub there.

“Oh, Sam.” You cravingly groan, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as his lips hurriedly meet yours again.

God, you want him. You’ve wanted him since the first time you laid eyes on him. You want to crawl inside him and completely surround yourself in all that is Sam Winchester for every second of eternity.  

And he wants you too. The thought makes you desire him even more.

You seize his hand from your breast and maneuver it between your legs, desperately seeking release. He longingly moans against your lips, obviously pleased with his new task.

“Y/N?” Sam’s lips suddenly break free from yours. He sighs, taking your hands into his. He kisses them sweetly. “I want this so badly right now. God, I do, but we can’t. Not until we save Dean.”

“I know.” You reluctantly admit, embarrassed.

You feel his rough hands cup around your chin, tilt your head forward, and place a soft reassuring kiss to the wound on your forehead.

“Rain check?” Sam smiles, raising his eyebrows, hopeful.

You nod, returning his smile. Dismounting him, you stand and help him off the floor. You silently vow to kick Michael’s ass for taking Dean _and_ for getting you and Sam into this “unfulfilling” situation.

“Just _how_ do we plan on getting out of here?” Still flushed from your make-out session, you slip back on your leather jacket, searching the room for a way out.

“I don’t -” Sam’s reply is cut short as the sound of a heavy door slamming pierces the silence of the basement.

Sam grabs your hand and then positions himself in front of you like a shield as ominous footsteps begin to pound in your direction.


End file.
